Flynn's Childhood
by Empv
Summary: This is a story about Flynn's childhood.
1. chapter 1:Nighttime

Young Flynn's P.O.V

Sometimes at night, I could hear their violent shouts. Things were never the same since Grandpa died. Dad got that market job that nobody else wanted because they give you less money. Their room went quiet,I was scared and frightened that something bad had happened. I saw my Mom in front of my door so I quickly hide under my blankets. My Mom said aww, as she took away my blankets. She saw the sadness look in me."Mommy,why you and Daddy fight a lot? Is it because I did something wrong?" I asked."No ,Eugene it's not because you did something wrong. Your Father has some issues since Grandpa died." said my Mom."Is he ever going to be happy again?" I asked "Yes,sweetie he will be happy again." said my Mom as she kissed me on the forehead "Now ,time for bed." She said as I lay back on the bed as she pulls the cover up "Good night ,my Eugene."said my Mom as she blew out the candle and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2:A Broken Arm

The Next Day~

Mrs.FitzHerbert and Eugene decided to play outside. Mr.Fitzherbert didn't come with them. He said he needed some time alone even though it's a work day for him. It was a very fun time outside for Eugene."Hey Mom,look ,I'm king of the world!" shouted out Eugene happily. "That's nice, Eugene." said Mrs.FitzHerbert sweetly. "Look, I'm jumping!" shouted Eugene,as he jumped off the rock.Mrs.FitzHerbert giggled at him,"Your a lively one,Eugene." she said.Eugene smiled at her but he realized that he jumped too high and fell! "Eugene!" shouted Mrs.FitzHerbert, in shock,as she ran over to him to make sure his alright. It turned out Eugene broke his arm!Ohh Eugene." said Mrs.Fitzherbert sadly."I'm going to take you home so I can fix your arm, okay?" said Mrs.FitzHerbert. "Okay." said Eugene, as he felt the pain in his arm.


	3. Chapter 3:A Fight Over A Broken Arm

After going to the Doctor's to wrap Eugene's broken arm in a cast~

Mrs.Fitzherbert and Eugene head back home. When they got in, Mr.Fitzherbert kissed his wife on the cheek. He realized that Eugene has bandages wrapped around his arm.

"What happened to his arm?" asked Mr.Fitzherbert to Mrs.Fitzherbert .

"It broke and I had to take him to the Doctor's." answered Mrs.Fitzherbert.

Mr.Fitzherbert stared at Mrs.Fitzherbert."did you break his arm?" he asked .

Eugene's eyes were wide in shock ! Why did his Dad think that his Mom broke his arm? He had jumped off a rock!

"Dad why do you think that?" asked Eugene.

"Because she was with you ! You two left to go outside!" yelled Mr.Fitzherbert .

"Don't yell at him!"roared Mrs.Fitzherbert as Mr.Fitzherbert looked at his wife.

"Hey I could yell whenever I want and I know if you broke his arm!" shouted Mr.Fitzherbert as he grab his wife by the arm !She broke into tears because of what a strong grip Mr.Fitzherbert had. Eugene ran all the way up to his room. He could hear his Dad yell out "How do you feel if I break your arm huh!?"

As his Mom cried out "I didn't break it...I didn't."

Eugene reached the door to his room ,he could now hear the sounds of his Dad hurting his Mom. He was yelling "Don't you dare lie to me I will kill you!"

That made Eugene burst into tears as he went into his room and shut the door. Eugene couldn't take the fights between his parents any longer! It just wouldn't stop for them ! There was no choice for Eugene..he had to...run away.


	4. Chapter 4:Run Away

In the middle of the night, Eugene woke up from his bed. Tonight was the perfect chance for him to run away. He tiptoed quietly, first,before his parents heard him then,he ran straight out the door! It felt something that he never thought of before... it was freedom!

Eugene thought he could run,jump ,and ,explore. The world would do whatever he wants. No one was here telling him to do,or, what not to do. He started to run, He doesn't know where he is running..

But, he knows it might be somewhere far away from here.


	5. Chapter 5:Founded

Eugene ran very far from home. He ran so far that he became very tired and hungry, so hungry, he could hear his stomach roar. He looked up at the sun,

"Is this really it?", he thought to himself.

He looked down at himself seeing his reflection in a pond,

"Am I'm really going to die here?",he asked.

He looked into his baggy tired eyes in his reflection. Suddenly, he completely fell down unconscious. Eugene felt in his heart that he was going to die or...at least he thought he was...

"Oh no poor kid.",said one person.

"What are we going to do with him?", asked another person.

"We'll try and take him in.",said the last person, By hearing those voices while being unconscious, he could smile with his eyes closed.

"I'm not going to be alone." He mouthed.


End file.
